The Date
by Myx Nyx
Summary: Catherine finally plucks up the courage.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a little one-shot I dug up from my archives and touched up a bit. I was going through all my old unfinished Cath/Saras and thought this one was pretty cute. Hop you like!**

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

_That's it!_ Catherine slammed the file folder down on her desk. She had been attempting to read the damn thing for the last twenty minutes and had failed to get past the first paragraph. _This is getting ridiculous. I am a grown woman, not some lovesick teenager! _

But as her mind began to wander, it became all too obvious to her that lovesick teenager was perhaps a more apt description than she cared to admit. And how could she not be? Images of a certain brunette, never too far from her thoughts these days, flooded her brain. Her hair. Her eyes. The smile on her face that was such a rare occurrence these days. And so much more. What about her hands? So graceful and strong in everything they did. That stubborn jaw, the subtle flare of her hips, her neck, her lips, just everything. Had she mentioned the hair?

Catherine screamed in her mind, cradling her head in her hands. _Stop it! Just stop it!_ But she couldn't stop. And therein lay her problem. Or was it really a problem? If it were anyone else, what would she do? She wasn't afraid of her feelings. When she found a man attractive, she flirted with him, she asked him out. Just because Sara was a woman didn't mean she couldn't do the very same, did it? Just because she was a coworker? That didn't make a difference, right? If she had ever genuinely been interested in one of the guys, the coworker thing wouldn't have stopped her. So what was the problem?

Catherine stood up from her chair and marched toward her office door. She couldn't take it any more, all this pining and daydreaming and emotional crap. She was Catherine Willows and she was not afraid. She would ask Sara out. On a date. Right now. If she said yes, then that was that. If she said no, _which is much more probable,_ then at least Catherine could move on and stop it with this mooning lovey-dovey nonsense. Okay. Catherine opened her door. She could do this.

She walked purposely down the hall, checking labs out of the corner of her eye before moving on towards the break room where she suspected she just might find the object of her affections. Momentarily losing her nerve when she reached the open door, the redhead peaked around to see that the younger woman was sitting comfortably on the couch, tailor style, going through papers no doubt pertaining to her case. Catherine leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. No problem, easy as pie.

_Sara, would you go out with me? Sara, what are you doing later? Sara, how about some coffee after shift? And then we can go back to my place and have mad passionate sex? _Catherine rolled her eyes. _Yeah, that'll work._

One more deep breath and she was pushing off the wall and heading determinedly into the break room. _Just get it over with, let her say no, and then leave. That's all. Be straight forward and to the point._

"Sara, hi."

The brunette looked up from her papers frowning. "Hi, Catherine." When several seconds past and the other woman failed to say anything, she continued, "Did you need something…?"

"Yes." Catherine's eyes were glazed over. _Maybe this was a bad idea. No! Do not back down now! Just say it!_

"Okay…" Sara prompted.

She tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear, shuffled her feet, and met Sara's eyes squarely. "I need you…to go…on a date. With me."

Whatever the younger woman had been expecting, that had not been it, but she refused to let her surprise show. She looked at her papers. She looked at the coffee pot. She looked at Catherine. She was quiet for a long moment, and then she shrugged, biting her lip. "Okay."

Catherine stood stock still. She stared at the other woman as if she were a ghost. She blinked. "What?"

"I said 'okay'. Sure. Sounds good." Sara kept her face impossible to read.

Catherine furrowed her brow. She had not planned what to say next in the event of an acceptance. Sounds good? "Okay, then…great. I'll just, umm, call you later then…hmm? Okay…" She slowly turned around and walked out.

A moment later, Sara got off the couch, collected her papers in a hurry and followed the other woman out the door.

Nick looked first at Greg and then at Warrick. "Did that just happen?"

Warrick pursed his lips. "Catherine coming in here and asking Sara out?"

"Yeah."

"Yep. That totally just happened."

"Just checking."

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

**There you go! Just a little baby fic to get you through until I post again. I know folks don't review as much any more, but it really does brighten up my day. Hugs!**


End file.
